howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: pat 2
hey guys here is part 2 in the saving hiccup storys hiccups point of view: I then realized that the voice was coming from behind me, so toothless and I whipped around to face a tall, woman, with long red hair and a scarred face. my first thought was 'dragon hunter, she wants toothless, like pretty much every hunter does.' I looked at her hands, they were holding a loaded crossbow, pointed directly at me. I could not reach my shield, which was on toothless' saddle, and I could not get my sword, which was also on his saddle. " I hate for us to meet like this, chief." she said," but certain circumstances put you and I in a difficult situation." she let out a sharp whistle and dragon hunters came out from the trees and bushes around us, each of them holding a large sword or a crossbow. " toothless here is a beautiful dragon, haddock. I love hearing the story of how you and everyone one on berk now has a dragon." I scowled and she continued." just kidding, actually I hate the story. but now I have the chief of berk. but don't worry I have a plan for you, and for toothless. but don't worry I wont harm the night fury, just you." " so many people have said that, without the not harming toothless part, but they all failed. what makes you any different?" I snapped at her, she grinned then replied." because, dear chief, I have dragons of my own. and you know what I just realized? I didn't introduce myself. my name is shira hofferson, sister of Astrid hofferson." Astrid's point of view: stormfly and I flew for I few hours, towards where I was pretty sure hiccup was. when we spotted the islands, we flew around them, there were 4 islands. on the largest island docked on the beach were 4 boats. I looked at their sails and saw a insignia I had never seen before. it was a large " X " painted in red. every ship had large dragon proof ballista's and was crawling with dragon hunters. " well stormfly we've been looking for an adventure." she squawked and we dived down towards the boats. below us I heard shoats of" dragon rider!" and " attack!" stormfly shot spines at the hunters and blew fire at the ships. arrows flew at us and we did barrel rolls and other flying maneuvers to avoid enemy fire. we did this for a few minutes and we finally took them all down, we left the ships intact so I could search the ships. we landed on a ship and I walked below deck. we walked past some dragon cages and freed a monstrous nightmare, and a few razorwhips. I spotted a room." captains room." I said. well thanks for reading! sorry it was so long, I also feel bad for the cliff hangers but that is like the only way I can end the parts well. part 3 will come soon! Category:Blog posts